And so Harry says
by MariPBlack
Summary: Qual foi a primeira palavra dita por Harry? • Projeto Happy Harry do Fórum 6V


**And so Harry says...**

- Vamos lá, Harry, é fácil. Escute bem: Si-ri-us. Agora repita, vamos. Si-ri-us.

- Não fale assim com meu filho, Padfoot, ele não é retardado.

Sirius olhou para James, que estava sentado ao seu lado, com os olhos cerrados. Sentou o pequeno Harry em seu colo e falou com convicção:

- Isso tudo é inveja, seu veado! Só porque a primeira palavra que meu afilhado vai falar será 'Sirius'.

James riu ironicamente, tomando o bebê do amigo e segurando-o em pé sobre suas pernas.

- O tio Pads é um bobão, não é mesmo, Harry? Um bobãozão. – O moreno falou com voz de bebê, estalando a língua no céu da boca, o que fez o pequeno rir.

- Tem razão, James, o Harry não é retardado... Você que é. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos, mas James apenas o ignorou.

- Sua primeira palavrinha vai ser 'papai', não é, filhão? 'Pa-pai'. – Falou devagar, esperando Harry repetir. O bebê, porém, riu ainda mais e esticou as pequenas mãozinhas para o rosto do pai, que suspirou resignadamente e fingiu que ia morder uma delas, fazendo Harry soltar um gritinho agudo e divertido.

- O que vocês estão fazendo com meu filho? – Lily perguntou, entrando na sala com uma mamadeira na mão e indo até onde James estava com o pequeno Harry.

- O Sirius acha que a primeira palavra que nosso bebê vai falar é o nome dele. – James disse, revirando os olhos. – Mas é claro que vai ser 'papai'.

A ruiva soltou uma risadinha e ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentando-se ao lado do marido e pegando seu filho. Colocou-o no colo, deitou-o num dos braços e deu a mamadeira a ele, que sorriu alegremente e levou-a até a boca, sugando o leite morno.

- Não sejam bobos. – Ela falou, encarando os dois homens ao seu lado. – Todo mundo sabe que a primeira palavra de toda criança é 'mamãe'.

James e Sirius olharam indignados para a mulher.

- Mas Harry não é uma criança qualquer. Tendo um padrinho perfeito como eu, a primeira palavra que ele vai dizer é, obviamente, meu nome. – Padfoot falou arrogantemente.

- Pois eu aposto o que vocês quiserem que ele irá dizer primeiro 'papai'. – James disse, erguendo o queixo.

- Aceito a aposta. Ele com certeza dirá 'Sirius'.

- Vocês são realmente bobos. – Lily disse, meneando a cabeça para os lados.

- Não vai entrar na aposta, Lils? – James perguntou.

- Não preciso dessas coisas, amor. Eu já sei que ele vai falar primeiro 'mamãe'.

- Se está tão certa, por que não aposta aqueles óculos de _raios-X_ maneiros que o Slugue lhe deu de aniversário? – Sirius perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Lily encarou-o com os olhos cerrados.

- Eu sabia que você estava de olho neles! – Falou e, em seguida, encarou o marido. – Não lhe falei que, naquele dia, quando o encontramos em nosso quarto e ele deu a péssima desculpa de estar admirando nossas fotos na cômoda, estava na verdade tentando roubar os óculos?

James começou a rir ao ver o amigo corar furiosamente.

- Sirius, Sirius, você estava mesmo tentando roubar minha mulher? – Perguntou divertido.

- Claro que não! – O outro se defendeu rapidamente. – Eu queria apenas experimentá-los, ok?

- Então por que não pediu, seu cachorro? – Lily perguntou, dividida entre ficar com raiva e rir do constrangimento do amigo.

- Sabe, Lily, essa mania de me chamar de cachorro que você aprendeu com o Prongs já está passando dos limites. – Sirius disse tentando mudar de assunto.

A ruiva estava prestes a responder quando Harry tirou a mamadeira da boca e começou a sacudi-la para um lado e para o outro, melando, assim, toda a blusa da mãe.

- Não, Harry! Pare, pare! – Exclamou, retirando a mamadeira das mãos do bebê sorridente. – Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Pegue ele, James. Vou lá dentro me limpar. – Colocou o filho no colo do marido e apressou-se para a cozinha.

- Me dê ele aqui, Prongs. Tenho uma aposta para ganhar. – Sirius disse e, antes que James pudesse falar qualquer coisa, puxou o afilhado para si, colocando-o de pé sobre suas pernas. – Vamos lá, Harry, repita comigo: Si-ri-us.

James apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou.

- Enquanto você fica aí dando uma de um idiota, eu vou tirar água do joelho.

Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça, muito concentrado na tarefa de fazer Harry dizer seu nome. O bebê, porém, só fazia rir e esticar as mãozinhas em direção ao rosto do padrinho, que bufou.

- Tudo bem, você quer brincar, não é? – Perguntou, levantando-se com o afilhado nos braços. – Então vamos fazer a sua preferida.

Começou a jogar o bebê para cima, sorrindo ao ouvir as risadas animadas dele. O garotinho batia palmas, como se pedisse para ir mais alto, e Sirius logo atendeu ao pedido mudo, o que fez Harry rir ainda mais.

- Se a Lily vir você fazendo isso, vai dar uma bronca em nós dois. – James comentou ao voltar para a sala, mas não parecia realmente preocupado. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou observando alegremente o divertimento do filho.

Alguns segundos depois, porém, a ruiva também voltou para o cômodo e, ao ver a cena, soltou um grito de pavor.

- SIRIUS BLACK, PARE AGORA COM ISSO!

Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos e começou a jogar Harry ainda mais alto. Lily fez menção de intervir, mas sabia que, se o fizesse, poderia machucar seu filho, então fez a única coisa que lhe parecia lógica: olhou desesperadamente para o marido.

- JAMES POTTER, MANDE ELE PARAR!

O homem encarou a esposa calmamente.

- Calma, Lily, não vai acontecer nada de mais. Eles só estão brincando.

- ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA! O HARRY PODE SE MACHUCAR! – Ela berrou, já ficando vermelha. – SIRIUS BLACK, PARE COM ISSO, ANDE! JAMES, ME AJUDE!

Prongs suspirou e encarou o amigo.

- Vamos, Sirius, a brincadeira acabou.

O moreno, no entanto, o ignorou, continuando a jogar Harry para o alto. Vendo que a mulher já estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, James ergueu-se do sofá e aproximou-se do compadre.

- Solte meu filho, seu cachorro safado!

Sirius segurou Harry firmemente em seus braços e olhou indignado para os amigos.

- Vocês são muito escandalosos. Eu não ia fazer nada que pudesse machu...

- _Sa-a-do._

Os três olharem incredulamente para Harry, que encarava o padrinho com os olhinhos brilhando.

- _Sa-a-do! _– Repetiu, batendo as mãozinhas alegremente uma na outra.

- Eu não acredito que a primeira palavra dita pelo meu filho foi essa! – Lily falou, boquiaberta, sem desviar os olhos do bebê.

- _Sa-a-do! Sa-a-do! _– Harry repetia, soltando gritinhos agudos.

Após ficarem olhando bestamente para o bebê por um longo tempo, Sirius se pronunciou:

- Bem, vocês têm que concordar que o 'safado' se referia a mim. Portanto, eu ganhei a aposta.

James e Lily apenas reviraram os olhos. Certas coisas nunca mudam. E o ego de Sirius era uma dessas coisas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Happy Harry do Fórum 6V, com o tema Primeira Palavra. Ficou bem simples, mas espero que tenham gostado!

xx,

Mari.


End file.
